This patent document relates to phosphor materials that emit visible light under optical excitation.
Various phosphor materials have been developed for emitting visible light by absorbing excitation light such as light at wavelengths in the violet spectral range (400-450 nm) and the ultra violet (UV) spectral ranges that are shorter than 400 nm. Phosphor materials can be used in display screens, light sources including LED devices and other applications that require generation of visible light.